When Love & Hate Collide
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: Another in the Def Leppard series they are not connected by plot ! This one's J2 and takes place at the first convention since the birth of Jared's son. Things are different between the Js...mentions of a previous relationship...and crap hits the fan early on. Lots of angst in the beginning, but does end happier than anticipated. Read warnings inside! Rated M for a reason!


A/N: Okay, so this is the story that originally caused me to come up with the angsty series. It's part of the Def Leppard series too, but isn't related to them by plot. This takes place at a convention. It's the first convention since the birth of Jared's son. Of course things are different between he and Jensen and there's good reason for it. References galore to a previous relationship between them...

This story starts out very dark, depressing and almost borderline violent...but those crazy Js ended up totally changing stuff up on me. It actually ends a lot happier than I was anticipating. This one haunted me when I wrote the first part of it and continued to haunt me to this very moment in time. It's completely not what I was expecting, but I'm pretty happy with it.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Rimming, Anal sex. If you don't like that kind of stuff then this isn't the story for you!

P.S. Don't get too mad at Jared...we'll see a different side of him at the end!

* * *

When Love & Hate Collide

Jensen stood off stage, chewing on the end of one of his perfectly manicured fingernails. He really didn't want to do this. It wasn't that he didn't love the fans or that he hated answering their questions, he just wasn't very good at being in the limelight. He always knew it was strange for an actor to feel the way he did.

"Come on dude, let's get out there. They're waiting for us." His tall, shaggy haired co-star said by his ear.

Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin. He was no longer used to having Jared so close to him. Back in the day, back in the first few seasons it was commonplace for Jared to be wrapped around Jensen every chance he got. It wasn't like that anymore.

Jared placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder and gave him a little shove, toward the stage.

Jensen looked up at him with a glare in his eyes. He didn't like when Jared got bossy and tried to be in control of the situation. He wanted to give Jared a nice firm punch on the arm to state his clear annoyance, but he heard their names being called. Jensen sighed and allowed himself to be pushed to the entrance. Of course Jared would never actually push Jensen out into anyone's line of vision, because that would create more drama. The fans wanted them to act like they wanted to be there, wanted to meet them and answer all their questions.

Of course this particular convention was going to be especially unsettling for Jensen. He knew it would be. Because, after all, this was the first convention they were attending since the birth of Jared's baby. Jensen already knew how things would go down and he didn't want anything to do with it. He was thrilled to pieces that Jared was so happy, but it kind of made him a little sick inside.

Jensen used to be the center of Jared's universe. Theirs used to be each other's most significant relationship. Hell, they had both helped each other out sexually when the situation called for it. The lives of actors could get very lonely. They only had each other for a while, but now things were different.

Jensen had to hold in his groan when the unknowing fan asked the question about their most significant live experience. Of course Jared had to go on about the baby again and Jensen just made some shit up about his wife. He hardly ever talked about her. He was a private person, and it helped that their relationship was lackluster at best.

Every other word out of Jared's mouth seemed to be about the baby. The opposite word was about Genevieve. It was great to see how happy he was and how in love he was, but Jensen felt himself slowly dying inside with each bubbly praise of love from Jared's mouth.

He did his best to keep a smile on his face and do what he had to do. The fans weren't going to accept that he was having a bad day. Dean Winchester wasn't allowed to have bad days, apparently, and that's who they were really there to see. Jensen did his best to separate himself from Dean, even going so far as to refuse to recite lines or quotes from the show. He always made up excuses about how it took him so long to get into character, yada yada. Realistically, he didn't want to have to think about how close Sam and Dean were and how far apart things with Jared had become.

When their tour of duty was done Jared ran off to his wife and son and Jensen went in search of a beer. No fucking way he was going to survive this convention without some alcohol. Of course he didn't want to get trashed, but he did want to take the edge off a bit.

He was completely surprised when a super thick, beefy arm reached around the front of him and snatched the beer bottle from his hands. "What are you thinking? We're at convention, dude!" Jared exclaimed.

"I thought you were feeding or changing or something."

Jared shrugged, "They were both asleep." He sighed, "She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, so I always let her rest whenever she can."

"And yet you won't let me have a beer." Jensen mumbled. What a fucking prince.

"Because you need to stay focused. I know how you get at these things."

One of Jensen's eyebrows quirked up, "How do I get?"

"Shy, withdrawn; I have to pretty much hold your hand the entire time to get you through it."

Well shit. Jensen had felt like an ass before for being cynical about the baby, but now he was positive that Jared was the true asshole of the group. Jensen wasn't going to stand there and be talked to like that. "There's a part of me that wants to let that go, because you're not really with it right now, but I'm thinking you don't deserve it!" And then Jensen hauled out and punched him…hard…right in the eye.

Four hazel eyes widened in surprise immediately following the impact. Shit. Jensen really shouldn't have done that. It was almost Jared's time to go out on stage…and now he'd be nursing a soon-to-be black eye. Shit, shit, shit. How was that going to be explained?

Jensen swallowed hard…really hard…and tried to find his voice, "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Jared didn't really know how to react. What the hell had crawled up Jensen's ass and died? He reached up to cup his now-throbbing eye. "What the fuck is the matter with you?!"

Jensen shook his head, "I don't know, I just…you said…you pissed me off!"

"Clearly." Jared muttered. "How do you expect me to go out there like this?"

Jensen folded his arms over his chest, "Just do what you normally do, make a joke and be charming and you'll have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand and they won't even care if you are a hardcore douchebag." With that Jensen pushed his way past Jared, aggressively.

* * *

Jared took a couple minutes to put a little ice on his eye, but all it seemed to do was make it redder and more obvious. So, in the end he had to resort to makeup in order to cover it up, so the fans didn't notice it and start asking questions. Sure, Jared knew he shouldn't really care about protecting Jensen's image, but for some dumb reason he did. He hated the thought of Jensen losing a bunch of fans over something that was probably just a stupid misunderstanding.

While Jared waited off stage, waiting for his cue to go out there and take the microphone away from Richard and Sebastian, Misha decided to come over and inspect the eye. He'd heard the talk just as soon as it had happened, people always seemed to be in the middle of the Js' business. If it involved Jared and Jensen then it was hot news.

"Shit man." Misha said, looking way up at Jared. "What happened to you?" And Misha always preferred to play dumb so he could get the story straight from the horse's mouth.

Jared practically growled, "Jensen…"

"He hit you?!"

"Yeah! How do you like that?"

Misha pointed to the hand that was still – for some unknown reason – holding onto Jensen's half-full beer bottle. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken away his beer."

"How'd you know this was his beer?"

Misha shrugged, "Not rocket science. He's always tense and agitated at these things and generally sneaks around with one of these. Nobody but you ever tries to stop him."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to keep things professional."

Misha smiled, "Maybe you just don't want him getting drunk and running his mouth…"

Jared glared at Misha. What the hell? Where did he get off saying shit like that…even if it was…maybe…partially true. Jared scoffed, trying to put on a good show, "And why exactly would that bother me? It's not like Jensen has anything to say that could get me in trouble." The hell he didn't.

Misha just chuckled, "Yeah right, Moose. Don't forget, I've been drunk with you two before…you both ramble…and get handsy…"

Jared was positive he would've come up with some world class retort, something to prove to Misha just how wrong he was…how there was nothing in the world between him and Jensen…but it was his time to go on stage. He sighed, looked down at the beer bottle, then brought it to his lips and drained the entirety of what remained in the bottle.

Misha's eyebrows quirked up, "Why is it okay for you to drink?"

Jared pointed to his eye, "Pain meds."

Misha smiled, "Sure, sure."

Jared rolled his eyes. He got the sign from the people in charge once again and looked at Misha over his shoulder. "Gotta go." Jared muttered, before he plastered on a fake smile and headed out to the stage.

Misha rolled his eyes, "How convenient."

* * *

Jensen sat curled up on the couch in his dressing room. He felt like an ass, a tool! How could he have hit Jared like that? Seriously, what a way to make himself look wicked stupid and end up with the news of what he'd done all over the internet. Of course everyone would have theories about why he'd done it…most of which would probably be pretty spot on. Because yeah, Jensen was pissed and he felt he had the right to be. But, then again, when he thought about it…he realized he didn't have a right to be pissed. It's not like he hadn't gotten married either. Not like he hadn't proposed before Jared…while he and Jared were still hanging on to whatever the hell they'd had…hanging on for dear life, really.

He was busy stewing in his own juices when there was a pounding on his door. He jumped, grabbing his chest. He'd been so lost in his own mind that the pounding had nearly given him a heart attack. He clasped his hand over his mouth to keep from making any sound that would tip whoever was at the door off to the fact that he was in there. Maybe if he just ignored it they'd go away.

"I know you're in there, Jensen!" Shit. It was Jared and he sounded pissed as hell. And, why wouldn't he be? Jensen had nearly destroyed his beautiful face…well destroyed might've been too strong a word. "You either open up or I'm going to kick it in…you know I will!" Jared was known for doing crazy, ridiculous things. Jensen definitely wouldn't put it past him.

Jensen sighed, going to the door and opening it. He quickly jumped back from the door as the raging giant stormed in. "Look Jared, I'm sorry. I'm so-"

Jensen didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because he was quickly pushed forcefully up against the back of the door and had a crotch full of Jared's own crotch. "Is this what you're so pissed about Jen? Is this what you wanted?"

Jensen couldn't breathe. Jared had completely knocked the wind out of him with the force of his hard body pressed up against his chest, his stomach…his rapidly growing erection…shit, so good…so fucking good… "Jare—"

As shocked at Jared had been by the whole thing it hadn't really taken a rocket scientist to figure out what had Jensen's boxer briefs in a bunch. "You see this whole thing is so fucking predictable. You're pissed at me for being happy…for choosing something better…"

Jensen tried desperately hard to push Jared away, but the fucker wasn't moving. He just stayed there, all hard and forceful…pressed up against Jensen in all the right kind of places. Fuck. Shit. Piss. "Get off me!"

And there is was…that smile of Jared's that screamed 'I'm pissed as hell and about to rip out your internal organs and feed them to you slowly.' Jared could be completely crazy when he wanted to be…crazy in a bad way, that is. Jensen tried once again – futilely – to push him away. "You're insane!"

"I'm insane? Jenny, you've been pissed for months, maybe years at me for something you had all kinds of control over."

Jensen's eyebrow rose in surprise. "What?"

Jared rolled his eyes, "Why the hell do you think that shit used to happen? Did you really think it was because we were both lonely…and always together? That was just a tiny portion of it. The truth was…I wanted it, Jen and I know you did too. You tried to pretend you didn't, for the life of me I couldn't get you to admit how you felt, but I knew the truth. I knew how much you wanted it, how you ate that shit up. You couldn't ever get enough."

Jensen swallowed hard, his throat having gone completely dry and all the blood in his body having rushed to his completely engorged cock…that Jared was currently dry humping…shit!

"You fucking want it right now!"

"No I…" Jensen started. It was pitiful and pathetic and he knew it, but he had to pretend…he just had to.

"What was the matter, Jenny? You couldn't handle how you felt? Couldn't handle what your family would think? Wanted to be the good little Texas boy your family always thought you were? Is that why…is that why you walked away?" Jared pushed back against Jensen's chest with all the force he could get, pinning him there with just one hand. "You left, Jensen. You made the decision to marry her…you, Jen!"

Jensen sighed, "I know Jared, okay? Just let me go…go back to your wife and child…go do your fatherly thing…"

Jared shook his head, "Nope, not right now. Right now I'm going to prove a point to you."

Oh God. "What's that?" Why the hell did he have to go and ask that question?

"I'm going to prove to you that you made a huge mistake, Jenny. Going to show you how good it could've been…leave you wanting more…" Without Jensen even knowing it was happening, Jared rolled Jensen around, face to the door. "I'm going to fuck you so good and hard you'll feel it for days…think about me for months…regret it forever…"

Jensen was positive that he really should've banged loudly on the door, screamed for help, done SOMETHING. He shouldn't have just stood there, trembling from the inside out, his body completely betraying him.

Jared was also sure this shouldn't be happening. He knew better than this. He should've punched Jensen back, called him a dick and gone back to his family. He shouldn't be there, shouldn't have that perfect ass against him like that… Jensen had always gotten to him. He'd always been too much for him. He was this perfect combination of coy and kinky and yet scared shitless.

Jared would never hurt Jensen, not really. He'd never take something from him that he really didn't want. He would've allowed Jensen to go if that's what he really wanted, if Jensen's body wasn't begging for it. Jensen's body always begged for it…even when his mind was gone. He took a couple seconds to bite that sensitive spot beneath Jensen's ear, his hand trailing down his body, slipping between Jensen's jeans and the door so that he could touch him, feel that hardness against his hand. His voice was ragged and foreign to his own ears when he said, "I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me to stop."

And there it was. Jensen's out. His chance to end this, do what his brain was telling him he should do. Up until that point he'd been ready to take any out he could get, but when Jared handed it to him on a silver platter, he did what he always did…he folded like a pair of twos. His moan sounded too slutty to his own ears, "No…want it, want you Jare."

Jared smiled. He knew the whole thing was fucked up as hell, but what exactly was he supposed to do? "Okay, Jen." The hand that was massaging him through his jeans slid up to undo said jeans, the other joining in to slip them down Jensen's body. He wondered if anything had changed on Jensen's body since he last had him like this. He kind of wanted to mark Jensen's body all over the way he used to, let everyone know that he was his…but he wasn't his. Jensen would never be his…and he'd never be Jensen's…only in his heart, his soul.

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head, needing to be naked with Jared…just this one last time. Jensen took a deep breath and dropped his shirt to the floor. He knew Jared was still fully clothed. Maybe there was a part of himself that was afraid that Jared would just strip him and leave him. Could he do that?

Jared knew Jensen better than himself. He knew when the man was starting to freak out on the inside, but he didn't want to stop and address it. Instead, he just pulled Jensen's boxer briefs down his muscular thighs. Jared could feel Jensen's deep intake of breath and knew that he was nervous, but he just pressed on. Jared gripped Jensen's naked ass in both hands, pulling the cheeks apart and dropping to his knees.

Oh God. Was Jared going to do what Jensen was hoping and praying he would do? When Jared's tongue very slowly flicked against his tight pink opening he groaned from deep within himself, wanting to jump for joy but being too much in ecstasy to be coordinated. "Shit yeah. Really fucking missed that." Jensen reached out and slapped his hand up against the door, trying to brace himself so he didn't fall head first into the wood.

Jared continued to tip him forward at the waist, diving in more deeply with his tongue. He could feel the sensitive skin of Jensen's ass around his tongue and was shocked at just how tight he really was. It'd been a while and that was very evident. "No other guys, huh Jen?"

"God no." Jensen muttered, "Only you, only ever you." Jared was the only other man in the entire world that could make him get stupid, turn his legs to pure jelly.

That's what Jared liked to hear. He already knew though. He knew Jensen's own homophobia would prevent him from seeking out another man. It was that same homophobia that had kept them apart. Jared hated that small part of Jensen, hated that the man could ruin something so perfect because of his own fears. Sure, it wasn't like Jared was a cock-slut by any means, he preferred women – they both did – but there was just something different about Jensen.

Jared placed two of his fingers at Jensen's mouth, pausing his administrations on Jensen's ass in slight awe, as Jensen took both of those fingers deep into his mouth, lapping at them and forcefully sucking on them. Jared almost lost it right there, but he had to stay in control, had to be in charge of this situation or it wouldn't happen. He growled as he ripped his moistened fingers from Jensen's greedy mouth, not wanting to have to do it, but knowing that if he didn't get fingers in to Jensen's ass in order to stretch him, they would never get anywhere. He wanted Jensen to feel him for a while, but he didn't want to do any permanent damage. Taking his big, thick fingers, he slowly pressed them in to the opening, feeling Jensen's body tense around him. His other hand performed a reach around in order to get Jensen to relax.

The action worked brilliantly and soon Jensen was bucking back against those fingers. Soon Jensen was moaning like a little whore and Jared had all he could do to not just ram it in right then and there.

When Jared knew that Jensen was close, he slipped out and let his left hand drop from that bright red cock. That's when he began to undress himself. His clothes felt too constricting, felt like they were keeping him from fully enjoying this time with Jensen. He tore off his clothes in record time, freeing that gigantic erection and nearly letting loose a sigh in the process.

Jensen wanted to peek over his shoulder, wanted to look at that cock, see if it was as hard as his was, but he was afraid to. He didn't know what Jared wanted from him until he was being turned around and forced to his knees. Then, it became perfectly obvious that Jared fully intended on Jensen giving him a blow job. Jensen swallowed thickly, knowing that if he didn't make his move that Jared would take it from him…and not very gently either. So, he moved forward, capturing the engorged, sexy as fucking hell, dick in his pouty mouth.

Jared gripped on to Jensen's head, nearly forcing himself down Jensen's throat, almost violently. He could never be like this with Genevieve and really he knew he shouldn't be this way with Jensen either. He didn't really want to be like this, but he was just so angry, so frustrated…so broken.

It'd been over a year since he'd done this and he was out of practice. Jensen couldn't take Jared's cock like he used to. He was choking and it was uncomfortable as hell. He took a big breath in through his nose and tried his best to keep his throat relaxed until Jared decided to let up a bit.

There was something about the look on Jensen's face that was Jared's undoing. He had Jensen nearly begging for him to stop and that drove him on further…until he felt like he was going to blow. Then he pulled out of Jensen's mouth. Jensen pretty much fell back against the door, coughing and taking deep, gasping breaths.

Jared ran his hand over his face, "Shit Jen, I'm sorry."

Jensen shook his head, trying to find his voice. "I deserve it."

Well, Jared had to admit that he felt that way too. He felt as though Jensen deserved a beating, but that didn't mean he ever wanted to hurt him. He put his hand out, helping Jensen back to his feet. "You okay?"

Jensen nodded, "'m fine."

Jared took a minute to clear his mind before reminding himself of his anguish and allowing himself to push Jensen back up against that door, face first. "You still stretched for me, Jenny, you want my cock?" Acting like Sam in one of his overly aggressive moods made it easier for Jared to get through this. This wasn't how he wanted to take Jensen, not even a little bit, but it was the only way he knew Jensen would go along with it.

Jensen groaned, "Wanna feel you, Jared. Wanna feel you for days."

Jared nodded, one hand lining up his cock and the other holding Jensen's ass cheeks apart, so he could give them both what they were begging for. At first Jared didn't think he was going to be able to get in there without ripping something, but clearly slow and steady wins the race sometimes. He was eventually able to get Jensen's ass to open up for him, letting him in. It felt like the old days, only better…it felt like Heaven. Jared nearly cried with happiness, but that wasn't exactly manly or anything.

Jensen didn't think he was going to live through the whole thing, really. He was pretty sure Jared's humungous wood was going to destroy him, that he'd have to have a zipper installed in his ass, but somehow he managed to get in there. That's when Jensen was finally able to let out the breath he'd been holding and unclench his fist from around the door frame.

Jared gave Jensen a moment or two to adjust to the intrusion and then began to pound him. It was hard enough to make it hard for Jensen to sit down and give him something to remember him by, but not hard enough to do any lasting damage. Jared held himself back from making any contact with Jensen's dick, trying to send him a message at first.

When Jensen reached down to wrap his own hand around his cock, Jared swatted his hand away, not allowing him to touch himself either. That made Jensen whine like a little bitch, which made Jared smile. "You don't get to come until I let you."

That was all Jared had to say to get Jensen's cock so painfully hard that it throbbed. He wanted to punch Jared again, but that was hard to do with his back to the man.

Jared fucked the hell out of Jensen until he forgot his anger, until he found himself burying his head in Jensen's neck and breathing deeply.

Jensen's movements completely stopped as he realized that Jared was giving it all up. Jensen awkwardly tried to wrap his arm around Jared's back, holding him against his back. It was weird and made his arm cramp, but he wanted Jared close. He groaned, "Hey Sasquatch, you mind if we do this a different way?"

Jared was still locked inside of Jensen but he wasn't moving. He wasn't sure he could keep going. That's when Jensen took over. He pulled himself from Jared and moved them over to the couch. He laid down on his back, spreading his thighs and patted the cushion between those parted thighs in invitation for Jared.

Jared sighed, shaking his head, "Don't think I can do this, Jen."

"Get over here, Jared!" Jensen exclaimed. "We've gone this far, now we're going to finish it!"

Jared shook his head again, "I don't…I can't…I wasn't myself…"

"Get the hell over here." Jensen's voice was strong and steady. "Come on Jared, come over here and have your way with me."

Jared bit his lip, assessing the situation. He knew this was a bad idea. The whole fucking thing was a bad idea. He tried really hard not to be alone with Jensen like they used to be and this was why. He meant to leave, but his stupid legs betrayed him and he soon found himself between Jensen's parted thighs, Jensen's legs being wrapped around his hips.

"I want you to fuck me." Jensen nearly breathed.

Jared looked into those greenish hazel eyes and his breath caught in his chest. Was that regret he saw there? "I…I don't really want to be violent with you, Jensen."

Jensen smiled, "I know." He pushed forward, pressing his mouth to Jared's. It took Jared only a few seconds to get with the program and start to kiss him back, almost urgently. But, Jensen's kisses weren't urgent, they were soft and romantic and it blew Jared's mind. They'd never kissed like that before. It'd always been about staking claim, being dominant or proving something to each other. This…this was Jensen showing Jared how sorry he was, how wrong he'd been. Then in one last, desperate chance Jensen whispered, "Make love to me, Jare."

That did it. Tears ran down Jared's face and he slid himself back inside of Jensen, slowly and gently. One arm wrapped around Jensen, bringing him as close to him as possible and the other slid under Jensen's ass to force himself deeper inside of the only man who'd ever made his heart flutter like a teenager. "Love you so fucking much, Jen, always did. Always wanted it like this."

Jensen drew in his breath. Jared had never said this to him before. Sure, it had become obvious, but it'd all been too much for Jensen to deal with and he'd run. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…so sorry… I was so scared, never meant to hurt you." Jensen had been a fool and he knew it. Because of it, he'd lost everything that really mattered to him, he'd lost Jared.

They both took their time during their lovemaking session, neither wanting it to ever end. But, eventually it did. Eventually Jared stroked him to completion as he unloaded within him. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as they came; knowing that it would be the last time for both of them…the last time they'd ever make love to anyone like that again…and it had also been the first time, surprisingly enough.

They postponed the inevitable split as long as possible, holding each other and kissing, sharing words of love. Jensen never felt like more of a boob then he did in those final moments in Jared's arms, cradled by the only person he'd ever truly love with his whole heart and soul. "I'm so sorry." Jensen whispered against Jared's neck. "I was scared as hell and because of that I ran away. It was a mistake. I just wanted you to know that."

Jared nodded, "I was scared too, Jen." One of the biggest reasons Jared had even decided to pursue Genevieve had been to try and get away from Jensen. The man had a way of getting under his skin and making a permanent home there. It'd been like that since they first met.

Jensen was surprised by the revelation. Had Jared really been afraid? Had he really felt the same way he had? Maybe instead of running he could've opened up to Jared; maybe they could've talked things through. Maybe he could've prevented everything if he'd just opened the lines of communication. How could he have been so stupid?

Eventually Jared left. He had to go back to his wife and son, just the way they both knew he would. Jensen wasn't really surprised at all about it. He hadn't really expected Jared to give up his entire life to be with him…especially when he'd not been able to do that for Jared.

Jensen went out and joined Misha, who was sure to glare at him every chance he got for leaving him hanging, and Jared went back to his wife and son. Jensen and Misha were funny together, as they always were, and then Misha left so that Jensen could have his alone time with the fans. This was Jensen's least favorite part. He liked having someone to bounce off, something to take the edge off. This was the reason why he usually drank at these things.

Jensen usually tried to avoid talking about Jared or Danneel at these things, afraid he'd say something stupid and give things away, and this day was definitely no exception. He did have to answer a few questions about Jared and he just made some shit up, hoping he wasn't making an ass out of himself. Talking about Jared was really pretty painful, because the fans knew things were different between them…even if they didn't really understand the depth of it.

Just when Jensen didn't think he was going to get through the interview, he was suddenly being asked stupid questions in a crazy accent. He knew that voice…he could pick it out of a crowd of four billion people. Jensen always knew where Jared was.

"So um…I need to know what it's like to work with someone so drop dead sexy every day." Came Jared through the microphone with his goofy accent.

Jensen couldn't help but laugh and smile, Jared's personality was contagious, "I don't know, you should ask Jared that one."

The fans erupted in laughter right along with Jared.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Jared Padalecki!" Jensen exclaimed, waving his hand for Jared to come up and join him.

The fans cheered and the co-stars beamed at each other. They were both glad that some things never changed. Jared joined Jensen on stage, taking the chair that Misha had been sitting in. He sat down, tossed his hair to the back of his head, crossed one leg over his other knee and gestured for Jensen to sit down. Jensen sat down gingerly, trying to cover up how much he really didn't want to be sitting. Jared gave him a very private wink and Jensen was sure he turned about a hundred shades of red. Luckily for both of them, none of the fans ever caught on to this exchange.

As they sat there and talked to the fans, sitting there together on those director's chairs, things felt a lot more like old times. They could both breathe better than they had in over a year. No matter what, they both knew, they had each other's backs…they both had someone they could turn to…and that was pretty special.


End file.
